Kick in the gut
by Glimer145
Summary: Dealing with loss is always hard. But when threatened with the fear of being alone again a person can break, and with a little help from an old nemesis, Robin will be forced to deal with his worst fear. FIRST FANFIC


Disclaimer: I do not own "Young Justice" if I did, well there would be a lot more Dick/Robin and Bruce/Batman moments!

Kick in the gut

The shrill bell of Gotham Academy rang though the halls. Richard Grayson sat as his desk patiently waiting to be excused by their teacher. The other students had not been so polite. As soon as the anticipated bell called they jumped out of their seats rushing to pack their bags and escape from the school for the afternoon. The teacher stood almost as quickly they did.

"Hold on just a moment please!" Dick noticed how all of the students groaned when their teachers voice broke their mad dash. "I have your results for last terms finals." Dick sat a little straighter in his seat. He had been waiting to finally see the results he worked so hard for. The teacher made his way around the room handing students their result slips, which they would snatch quickly and run out the door. Dick's best friend Barbra got handed her slip and smiled broadly, Dick guessed she liked what she saw. Barbra faced him and gave the thumbs up and a wave as she walked out the door to meet her father at the gates.

The room was empty when Mr Parkinson came to Dick's table. He smiled down to the boy,

"Well Mr Grayson I was very pleased with your results." Dick smiled knowing he did well "As usual." Mr Parkinson added. He handed the slip to Dick who looked down to see a big, red A+.

"Thank you Sir, it must have been your excellent teaching." Dick laughed grabbing his bag and making for the door. The man chuckled to the boy watching the billionaires ward leave with a giant smile planted on his face.

Dick ran through the gates excitedly. He wanted to get home as fast as possible to show Bruce his achievement. Dick knew he was in the bad books with Bruce after he made him endure two days worth of elaborate and hilarious pranks. The results he was clutching in his fist would be the perfect way to get back on side with the billionaire. Bruce always knew that Dick's pranks where all in good fun but sometimes he could take it too far.

Dick saw Alfred standing next to the limo and ran up to him smiling,

"Hey Alfred," he greeted the old butler, Alfred nodded,

"Master Dick." Alfred was quiet on the trip home, he only subjected himself to conversation when Dick asked a question that he could not avoid with a nod or a shake of the head. Dick wondered inwardly why Alfred was been so distant. Had he done something to offend the old man? He quickly skimmed over his memories of the week but nothing jumped out at him. Dick noted he looked a little worried.

When they arrived back to the home of the billionaire and himself, Dick jumped out of the car and bolted inside and up into Bruce's office. Bruce was sitting quietly at his desk with a stony look on his face. His fingers tapped at the keys of his laptop whiles his eyes darted around the screen in front of him. When Dick entered the room Bruce stood stiffly from his desk.

"Bruce, we got the results back toda-" he started to say excited to see his mentor's response.

"Not now Dick I'm busy." Were the only words that left Bruce's mouth as he walked over to his file cabinet.

_Ok...not what I was expecting_ Dick thought inwardly. He pulled out the slip in his pocket.

"But if you just look at this you'll see-"

"Dick, I said I was busy," the man interrupted again. He still hadn't even made eye contact with his ward, and Dick was beginning to get frustrated.

"But I-" Bruce finally looked at his ward, but not with a look of interest, it was a look of fury. It was almost as bad as the bat glare, which he really only used on criminals and rarely used on anyone else.

"Richard!" Bruce yelled. Dick took a step back; he knew there was trouble when Bruce called him by his full name. With a grunt of anger Bruce stormed passed the boy and out of the room. Dick stood taken aback by the anger his mentor had just radiated his way. Without thinking he followed his mentor quietly so Bruce wouldn't notice his presence. He stood with his back to the wall listening through the open kitchen door as Alfred spoke to Bruce.

"Master Bruce, was that really necessary?" Dick guessed Alfred must have heard Bruce yell at him.

"He brings it on himself Alfred." Bruce muttered clearly annoyed,

"May I ask what he did to deserve to be yelled at?" Alfred spoke with a hint of anger in his tone.

"I went down into the Bat Cave this morning to get a file I left down there last night and I set off one of his traps," Dick froze _shit I forgot about that_. "The boy had me dowsed in maple syrup followed by a bucket of feathers," Bruce said angrily. Dick could hear him pacing the room. "I had a business meeting in fifteen minutes." Guilt swept though Dick's body, he hadn't known that, if he had he would not have set that trap. Bruce never really reacted badly when Dick would prank him, he would take it in good humour and warn him not to do it again; not that Dick listened. However Dick had been relentlessly pranking the bat over the last two days. Could he have finally pushed his mentor too far? He heard Bruce sigh. Dick peeked around the door seeing his mentor pinch the bridge of his nose,

"Honestly Alfred there are days when I ask myself what I was thinking by brining a child into my life." Dick felt as though he had just received a hard kick to the gut. He felt the familiar pressure in the back of his eyes and the closing of his throat. A terrifying fear of his had finally been confirmed, Bruce Wayne had grown tired of him. He was going to be left alone again. The result slip in his hand fell to the ground as Dick raced up the stairs and into his bedroom.

* * *

He felt the tears that had been threatening, fall down his cheeks. Batman would be disappointed in his open display of emotions. Dick was disappointed in himself. He sat on his bed with his head in his hands as he tried to cry silently, he didn't want to lose another family, he didn't want to be alone again; he didn't want any of this.

"_This is my entire fault! Just like that night. I didn't tell anyone what I saw, I didn't warn them! And look what happened! I killed my parents. And now I've made my new one hate me!" _Dick whimpered at his thoughts.

"Well done Dick, you've fucked up again," he whispered to himself. He pulled out his laptop. Black Canary had told him that he could write how he felt to express himself when no one could listen, after the incident with his team and J'onn's simulation failure. Ever since then he would write about anything he could, whenever he needed to. He only really wrote after one of the many nightmares that plagued him. Nightmares of his parents dying, nightmares of the man Robin had let drown and the beating he had suffered at the hands of Two Face and nightmares of been alone.

Dick quickly typed up his feelings and closed his laptop. He wouldn't be leaving his room tonight. He tiredly slinked under the blankets and closed his eyes. There he cried. He let everything he was feeling out into his pillow. He cried until he eventually fell asleep, inwardly devastated that neither Bruce nor Alfred came to speak to him, not even to tell him dinner was ready.

* * *

Bruce stuck his head into Dick's room. He hadn't heard any noise from the boy since that afternoon. Alfred had suggested leaving him alone and too his thoughts until he was ready to talk himself. However after a few hours Bruce realized that his ward would be too proud to do anything like that.

Dick quiet breathing told Bruce that he was sleeping. Dick had obliviously forgotten that they were supposed to be going on patrol together later that evening. Bruce decided that the best thing to do would be to let him sleep of his apparent anger towards the Batman. Bruce had been annoyed at the prank Dick had played on him, but he realized that his reaction was a little over the top. He guessed the thirteen year old would be furious with him. Bruce closed the door behind him before making his way down to the Bat Cave to prepare for the nights patrol without his partner.

* * *

_The Spotlights swept across the big top. The audience sat staring up in awe as the famous "Flying Grayson's" preformed. Richard Grayson glanced down at the audiences shocked faces at the gravity defying stunts his parents were doing, watching them perform always gave him a small flutter on nervousness in the pit of his stomach, however more so tonight after he heard __Tony Zucco threatening the owner of the circus. Dick tried to push the nerves down, his parents would be fine, they had done this a million times, what could go wrong? Dick watched his mother and father fly through the air both smiling happily, Dick smiled at his mum when he saw her send him a wink. He was suddenly overcome with a sense of dread. Something was going to happen. He tried to get his mothers attention as she soared past him once again however she was distracted when a shrill cry erupted from the audience followed by more screaming. Dick's mother's eyes flashed to him as she realized what was happening. He saw her mouth his name as he stood frozen watching as his parents fell from the sky with no net to catch them,_

"_NO!" he cried when the sickening thump reached his ears. Dick crumpled to his knees, he looked over the edge of the podium he sat upon and down to the lifeless bodies unmoving on the ground below. His small body began to shake as he let out the first sobs of many__. _

"NO!" Dick sat up sharply, his eyes wet with tears and his breaths coming in short gasps. Nothing had changed, every time he dreamt of them it was like a knife was cutting him open and slashing at his inner organs. Their deaths had been his fault, a direct result of not saying anything about Zucco. He would never be able to forgive himself for it. Zucco may have been the one who rigged the ropes to break but it was Dick who had murdered his parents. He had been able to learn how to hide his pain by smiling, and Bruce helped him deal with everything. Dick may have been able to hide his feelings with a smile by day, but as soon as night came his demons came with it.

A steady flow of tears cascaded down his clammy skin; he wiped away the tears with a shaky hand and wrapped his arms around his knees squeezing his eyes shit tightly as he cried. Bruce would have come to his aid by now, Dick absently thought to himself "If only I didn't stuff this up too." Dick held himself trying to calm down. He used a meditation technique Bruce had taught him, finally he had helped himself steady his breathing and calm his stiff body. It didn't take long after for Dick too lie back down and hesitantly fall back into a slumber, wishing for good dreams this time.

* * *

Robin strode into Mount Justice the next day not wanting to be there. He had quickly got into his uniform that morning and left before facing Batman or Alfred. Robin found his way into the kitchen where he found his best friend watching the television and eating a large bowl of popcorn. Artemis watched him shovel food into his mouth with a disgusted look on her face while M'gann made cookies in the kitchen with Conner leaning against the bench watching her.

"Hey Robin!" Wally jumped up when he saw Robin walk in. "How's it going dude?" Robin nodded in acknowledgement but want in the mood to deal with any of them. He gave a small hello to everyone and made his way to the gym. The gym was one of the only places he could really think clearly when his mind was as foggy as it was at that point. He didn't work out he just simply sat looking up at the rings hanging from the roof. It didn't take long for Wally to come talk to him.

"What's going on Rob?" he asked worried, Robin shrugged.

"Guess I'm just tired, Batman and I have been going out on more patrols than usual." Wally didn't look convinced,

"Dude come on, what's really the matter?" Robin cringed at the sympathetic tone in Wally's voice,

"KF drop it, nothing's wrong." He snapped walking past his friend. Wally was about to reach out to grab him when Aqualad's voice rang in their ear pieces.

"We have a mission." Robin and Wally exchanged a look before walking out of the gym.

* * *

Their mission was a simple stealth mission. Get in, get information, and get out. The briefing with Batman had been awkward for Robin. He listened to his mentor however he never once looked at the man. And he left without turning back even when the Bat called his name. Robin sighed from the air vent he was crawling though; he didn't want to face his problems as Robin or as Dick. He felt like a coward.

"Robin have you made to the control room yet?" Aqualad asked over the mind link

"Almost there shouldn't take me much longer." Robin replied looking at the holographic map off his arm. He moved a little faster until he finally reached his target. Looking into the room there was only one guard. Robin would have laughed out loud at how easy this was if it wasn't to give away his teams presence. He quietly removed the grate between himself and the control room and jumped down. Taking out the guard was as easy as he expected however when he saw the mask covering his face he froze. The clown mask that covered the guards face told Robin that the mission has just been ramped up a notch.

"Guys I know who their working for, it's the—"

"Robin?" Aqualad asked nervously, "Miss Martian did you cut the link?"

"No Aqualad, the link only cuts off when I make it or when...when the person is gone."

"Gone?" Wally's voice snapped through the link "What do you mean gone?"

"Like unconscious?" Artemis asked

"Kid Flash, can you get in to see what has happened?" Aqualad spoke

"Um guys, I have a bit of a problem here." Super Boy muttered. He was surrounded by masked guards as well as a few venom induced men who looked like they were out for blood.

"Us too!" Artemis's said loudly "Kid flash and I are surrounded,"

"It would seem we are all in the same predicament." Aqualad stated as he and Miss Martian looked around that the men around them.

"What about Robin?" Kid Flash asked

"Let's focus on winning this first!" Super Boy snapped

* * *

Robin's head pounded. He could feel the egg that had shaped on the back of his head from whatever hit him from behind. Robin's hands were tightly bound around his back making his shoulders ache and he could feel the cool concrete on his cheek and a gag in his mouth. Looking through his squinted eyes he could see that he wasn't in the same warehouse as he was in before, this one was more rustic.

"Oh your awake then Boy Blunder" the familiar voice of the Joker spoke. Robin's heart began to pound in his chest. This was not going to be fun. "I can't believe I have the little bird all to myself!" the Joker cackled "This will be fun." The Joker skipped over to Robin's body and used his foot to roll him over. "Where's your Bat buddy?" he asked snidely "Oh no, Robin, don't tell me your all alone." He reached down and grabbed the boy by his cape and dragged him across the floor to a seat. Before he knew it he was strapped down to the seat and staring into the painted clowns face. He was breathing heavily, his nostrils flaring with the effort.

"You and I are going to have some fun, little bird." The Joker chuckled ominously as he pulled out a ratty black suitcase, no doubt full of torture tools. Robin was beginning to freak out a little especially when the clown pulled out one of his knives from the bag.

"Hmmm what shall I do first?" he asked walking around the boy, "Oh I know." He said suddenly pushing the blade into Robin shoulder. Robin grunted at the fire that was in this shoulder, the Joker laughed and gave the knife a little turn casing Robin to grunt again. The Joker released the knife still in Robins shoulder and walked back to the bag.

"What now?" he said rifling though his suitcase, Robin tired not to focus on the pain he was already feeling by telling himself that Batman would be on the way. The Joker suddenly stood a little straighter,

"Oh I have an idea that might make this a little more interesting; he laughed pulling a camera out. It only took a moment before the camera was all set up and the Joker was standing before him. "Time to make you look a little more beat up Boy Blunder," he laughed slamming his fist into the kids face.

* * *

"What the hell happened in there?" Batman asked angrily to the team as they exited the bioship all looking exhausted. Batman waited for his ward to exit the bioship expecting to see him limping out like the rest. "Where is he?" is all he said when he realized Robin wasn't coming out.

"We don't know. He was going into the control room by himself, he was the only one who could get in though the air vents as well as hack into their mainframe. One minute everything was ok, and then the next minute everything went to shit. We were all fighting and Robin wasn't responding. We got into the building but Robin was gone!" Kid Flash said pacing back and forth.

"Gone where?" Batman said in a low threatening voice giving each of the team the terrifying bat glare. There was a bright flash as the computer announced the arrival of Superman.

_"Recognised Superman 01" _

He flew into the room with a stricken look on his face. He flew to the computer and began typing on the keys,

"You're going to want to see this," he muttered as Batman made it to his side. He brought up a big picture. The team all gasped at what they saw. Robin was sitting in a seat. His face was badly beaten and a small blade was embedded in his shoulder which was bleeding heavily. His top had been removed and you could just make out small cuts on his chest. Hanging around his neck was a sign made from cardboard which read "Property of The Bat."

"He contacted us a few minutes ago, this is a live feed," Superman spoke to Batman who looked up at his beaten partner.

"JOKER!" he screamed angrily. The Jokers face came out from the shadows behind Robin,

"Oh hello Batty, are you missing your little bird? We've been having so much fun." He laugh lightly slapping Robin's face, he was unresponsive.

"What have you done?" M'gann asked shocked to see the boy who looked so tiny in the seat.

"Oh don't worry his still alive," The Joker laughed slapping Robin hard, his eyes fluttered open. He glowered at the clown,

"Robin!" Batman called his voice carrying a hint of worry that only Robin would hear. Robin wanted so desperately to speak to his partner but the gag prevented it from happening.

"You know Batty; you've trained him up well. He didn't sing for me not once, no matter how much I hurt him." Joker laughed pulling out a syringe, Robin's eyes widened fearfully. "But that's going to change now; the little bird won't be passing out on me this time," Batman watched angrily as the needle sunk into Robin's arm. "Now, time to make my little birdie sing." Joker pulled the gag in Robin's mouth out. Robin spat out some blood and looked to his mentor and partner on the screen, he had been hoping that Batman was already on his way to find him, but he was wrong.

"Batman-" BANG. Robin's scream filled Mount Justice. Pain ripped though Robin's leg, he looked up to the Joker who was holding a gun aimed at his other foot. BANG. Another scream left Robin's mouth as a bullet was sent into his other foot.

"JOKER STOP THIS!" Batman screeched over the video feed. The Joker just laughed out a pair of knuckle busters. Robin braced himself as the fist collided with his jaw, blood splattered out of his mouth as another hit was aimed to his stomach and another to his face again. The people over the feed watched on, feeling every bit of agony he felt. Once the Joker got bored of using his fists he went back to his knife. Batman was visibly shaking in anger over the video.

"What's wrong Bats? Bet this makes you want to kill me huh." Joker laughed as he ran his knife over Robin's chest leaving a deep cut. Robin screamed in agony as the Joker began carving something into his flesh. Tears had finally sprung from his eyes, betraying him. The joker laughed hysterically when he noticed.

"Oh what's wrong little bird? Too much is it?" Robin was looking incredibly pale, he was losing a lot of blood and he knew he couldn't take much more of this. "I want to hear you scream little man!" the Joker yelled as he pushed another blade into Robin's unharmed shoulder. Robin screamed bloody murder as the Joker moved the knife around. Robin struggled against his bindings. He could hear the screams of his team mates who watched in horror.

"STOP!" Robin cried out in agony "PLEASE STOP!"

"How does it feel Bats?" Joker laughed moving away from Robin who was sobbing. "How does it feel watching your little protégé DIE!" he laughed manically.

"B-Batman...h-help...m-me," Robin begged "I-I'm s-sorry. I know I'm a p-pain sometimes, b-but please d-don't l-leave me b-behind," Robin was gasping out in pain as he spoke. Batman just stood watching ridged, not saying anything. Robin began to cry harder, sobs racked his body. The Joker walked over to him slowly another knife in hand. It was time for him to accept it. Batman wasn't coming for him. Bruce wasn't coming for him...his father.

"K-kill m-me," Robin whispered, to the astonishment to his team. He had given up. "I-I'm half d-dead already...J-just finish I-It." The joker laughed as his weakness,

"Oh I plan to." The knife Joker was holding pressed against Robin's neck. Robin stared at his mentor and nodded. Closing his eyes he waited for the end.

There was a shatter of glass and loud unmistakeable sound of a fist hitting flesh. The knife against his skin vanished, and a familiar pair of hands grabbed his frail body. Robin opened his weary eyes and saw Batman's worried eyes look over him. Confused Robin looked to the screen where he still saw the shadowy form of his mentor.

"H-how?"

"Don't worry about that now Dickie, I'm getting you out of here." He heard Bruce answer, it was strange to hear Bruce's voice coming though the Batman's mask.

"I-it hurts," Robin whimpered before darkness surrounded him.

* * *

"STOP!" Bruce cringed watching the replay of his ward's torture "PLEASE STOP!" A hand shot out from behind him switching of the monitor,

"What are you doing?" Clark's voiced hissed. Bruce turned to his friend.

"I needed to see what I missed." His voice was strong, but anyone who knew the man well enough would have heard the shake in his voice.

"Why would you want to know?" Bruce almost winced away from the Kryptonian's harsh tone. He felt as though he had failed his partner. In fact he knew he had, and he wanted to see just what he made him endure while he raced to his rescue as quickly as possible, not quick enough apparently.

"Don't bother telling me not to, you know I will," Bruce stubbornly replied. Much to his pleasure Clark said nothing, he knew how hard Bruce's head was. The Kryptonian simply shook his head and left the room in a huff of annoyance.

Bruce prepared himself once again for the ear splitting screams of agony his partner was feeling over the tape when he hit play once again. Bruce glared at the Joker as he taunted the Batman, as though he was standing in front of him. What he would give to go to Arkham Asylum and ring that clowns neck until he saw the crazy glint leave the bastered eye.

"B-Batman...h-help...m-me," Bruce felt himself sudor at the weakness in the boys tone. If he had arrived any later than he did Dick would have died. He watched as his beloved ward...son begged him for forgiveness and pleaded with him to save him. Bruce knew how hard the boy must have taken it when he saw nothing but a grim line on the face of the Bat in front of him. What he didn't realise was, Bruce had put the feed on a continuous loop, so the Joker wouldn't suspect anything when he left the mountain in a hurry after locating Robin's position. But he didn't realise the mental trauma it would inflict on the young boy. He saw Robin's face sink in dread as he realised something. When he heard Robin's next words, Bruce's heart skipped a beat. He had never expected to hear such words leave his son's mouth. "K-kill m-me," Robin's voice sounded so frail over the video. What scared Bruce was not the words said but the way he said them. Anyone could hear the longing in Robin's voice. Longing and acceptance; Robin had completely lost faith in Batman; he had lost faith in Bruce. And that very realization is what caused Bruce the most pain.

"Batman his awake!" Wally's excited voice called to him before running off back to the medical bay. Bruce quickly made his way there and pushed his way in to see his son's eyes fluttering open.

* * *

Richard Grayson thought he was dead. However he quickly realized that was not the case when he heard the monitor beeping away next to him. Dick didn't want to open his eyes. He didn't want to face the worried and sympathetic looks from his team mates, or the disappointed scowl on his mentors face. How could he be so weak? Batman had to save him again. He hadn't wanted to be saved though, Dick wanted to die.

The monitor sped up as he thought back over the pain the Joker had inflicted on him. Dick tried moving slightly only to feel a dull pain. He inwardly wounded how much morphine they had pumping through him to keep him from feeling the worst of the pain. He felt someone's hand cover his own.

"Come on man, you have to wake up sooner or later." Wally's voice was tight with emotion "I need my partner in crime back." Dick felt a jolt of happiness, Bruce may not have wanted to deal with him anymore, but Wally still wanted his friendship. Dick groaned slightly and tried opening his puffy eyes, he noticed his mask still covered his identity. Dick heard KF gasp and run out of the room only to get back a second later.

"Rob?" Wally asked slowly. The first person Dick saw when his eyes adjusted to the light was his mentor. Batman was standing in the door way looking at his partner with worry. The rest of his team stood behind the Bat all with big smiles firmly planted on their lips. These smiles quickly turned into looks of shock however when Batman strode across to the Boy Wonder and scooped him up into an enormous hug. Robin went ridged in the Bats arms. What was he doing?

"I'm so sorry." Dick heard Batman whisper. "I am so, so sorry I couldn't get there fast enough." The team all coughed awkwardly in the doorway before Aqualad excused them. Dick was left alone with his mentor showing him more affection than he had in years. Confused Dick tried to pull away from the man, but Batman held on tighter. That's when Dick heard it—Batman's short breaths and the quiet sobs. Dick sat shocked as the emotionless Bat cried while holding Dick's small frame. After several moments Batman sat up removing his cowl. Batman was gone and Dick was staring up at Bruce. Bruce lent forward and peeled of Robin's mask.

"How are you feeling?" Bruce asked after a moment of silence. Dick nodded slightly,

"The drugs are pushing most of the pain out of my system, I feel a little woozy though." Bruce chuckled

"Well you were pretty drugged up. We just switched off the morphine for a while; tell me if the pain gets to be too much." Dick nodded again trying to avoid eye contact.

"What's the damage report?" he asked Bruce trying to sound light hearted. Bruce gave him a concerned look.

"Multiple breaks, two stab wounds, two shot gunshot wounds, multiple lacerations, some internal bleeding and a few missing molars, but they are easily replaceable." Bruce listed quickly. Dick winced,

"For some reason I thought it would be worse," he muttered to Bruce.

"It was bad enough!" Bruce snapped at the boy. Dick finally made eyes contact with his mentor. "Do you know how worried I was?" Bruce spoke "I was terrified for you Dick. If I lost you..." his voice faded. "If I lost you I wouldn't be able to cope."

Dick inwardly reeled back in surprise. He thought Bruce didn't want him anymore; he thought he was going to be alone again. Bruce noticed the shocked look on Dicks face.

"What?"

"But I thought—" Dick stammered slightly "I thought you didn't want me around anymore?" Bruce stood suddenly.

"What are you saying?" he seemed almost angry at the idea of it "Who said that to you!"

"I heard you talking to Alfred." Dick said weakly "You said you didn't know why you had me anymore," Bruce stood back, realization of what Dick was saying leaked onto his face.

"Oh Dick, you heard that?" Dick nodded sadly, tears leaking out of his eyes again.

"I can't really blame you. I'm a handful I know. And I just ruin everything; I couldn't even stay strong enough to beat the Joker!" Dick cried openly to his mentor "What kind of hero am I? I'm pathetic!" Bruce sat beside his ward.

"Dick you are one of the strongest, bravest and most intelligent kids I know, you are far from pathetic. What kind of partner am I? I let you get hurt by him? I felt so helpless watching you. Knowing I couldn't do anything until you were located was hell. I had to watch my son suffer and it was painful." Bruce said not caring that he was tarnishing his 'tough' reputation "If you had stayed and listened to the rest of Alfred and my conversation you wouldn't feel the way you do. I realized that I needed you, as much as you needed me." Bruce chuckled slightly "I would never give up my son over a few pranks." Before Bruce could stop him, dick through himself at his father crying loudly. Bruce held onto the crying boy gently trying not to hurt him further.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Dick whimpered into Bruce's neck.

"For what? I'm the one who should be apologising."

"I'm sorry! I doubted you and...God..." Dick tried to calm himself down as to not make more of a fool of himself "I wanted to die! I'm such a coward!" Bruce pushed Dick of him for a moment, looking him in the eyes.

"Don't ever say you want to die again, understand? I can't lose you Richard! Not to the Joker and not to yourself." Dick nodded; tear tracks streaked his face and neck. Bruce noted the only time he had ever seen Dick look so vulnerable was at his parent's funeral. He held the boy close to him.

"I love you Richard, your my son, don't you forget that." Dick nodded hugging his father again.

Happiness was almost an impossible feeling for the two orphans. However when they could be together, weather as father and son or Batman and Robin; they truly felt happy. And no one—No one, not even a deranged clown could take them away from each other. They were partners, they were friends, they where parent and child and they were happy.

_END _


End file.
